Robins of Prey
by XxElementalStormxX
Summary: A Crack reaction to the YouTube to Robins of Prey. Beware of Jason and Damian potty mouth, overprotective daddy bats and robins.


**LOL I just found this today (10/11/2017) , and boy it was called Robins of Prey. It on YouTube, I just had to make a reaction this.**

 **I also change the characters around, Tim will be Robin, the League doesn't know about Bat Family. Barbara is Oracle, Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red hood, Damian is not Robin yet he goes by Shadowbat and finally Stephanie as Spoiler and Cassandra as Batgirl.**

 **I also change some lyrics and added some**

 **I DO NOT OWN**

 **Enjoy**

Young Justice along with the Justice League was within Mt. Justice when several other people appear. The League was about to attack when Batman yelled "STOP!" "But they intruders" Superboy yelled as he pointer at them. "They're….my team in Gotham…Robin's brothers and sisters…" Needless to say everyone else chock at the fact.

"This is Nightwing, Red Hood, Shadowbat, Spoiler, Batgirl and Oracle." Batman introduce them. The screen starter to make statics noise catching their attention.

"Is this thing on?" A voice called out. "Oh, it is." The voice turn out to be a person dressed in a bat suit with red a bat on his chest. "Hi there! The names Batman" Batman glare at the faker. "No I'm not a fake, I'm from roughly 50 years from the future. Just called me for now Bat. Anyways, I'm here to show all of you this..." A Video appear on screen.

"This little video we have here of the robins! I got to say this is very ridiculous and hilarious. I got to say, I can't believe that my family actually did this." Everyone was in intrigue at what was in the video. "But do know this, Nightwing, Red hood and Re- I mean Robin will never live it down. That's why I'm showing it to you. This is my way getting back at them. Enjoy" Bat face left the screen.

The Video starter to play.

 **Oracle was working the bat computer when a signal came on, saying Batman was kidnaped. She quickly send signals to the bat brothers and bat girl.**

"Father, who kidnap you" The other heroes choke at Shadowbat words. Batman starter to calculate who could have kidnap him.

 **The screen changed to show Nightwing, Red Hood, a boy in a black mask with a red suit and with a bird symbol in the chest plate, and Robin climbing in from a window. Nightwing went towards a certain, and looked behind it. He saw two face, Joker, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Batman tied up.**

Batman mutter "Shit! Why would the villains of Gotham work together, make made them…." He started to think make would made them.

 **Dick (Nightwing) went back to his brothers, and told them what he saw. He asked them if they had a plan. But they all said no. Dick started to look around till he saw costumes. He smirked.**

"Holy shit! Nightwing you bastard you better not do what I think you're doing."

 **He quickly speed over to them and pick the costumes out. He threw Jason (Red hood) a huntress one. Tim (Red Robin) a Black Cannery one, and Damian (Robin) a Piano Guy one. While Dick got a Catwoman one. Jason refuse to wear it.**

Red Hood jump on Nightwing yelling "Nightwing! I gonna kill you!" Nightwing duck and shouted back "But I didn't do it, yet little wing" Robin sigh at his brothers childish. While YJ snickers and laughs, the older tried to hold to it back.

 **The screen then turn black, then showed Dick Grayson in a Catwoman costume, with his bare chest shown. "Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks," he sang.**

"Nooooooooooo!" The Bat Bros screamed. The teams busted out laughing, the Bat bro's blushing like mad. Nightwing then said as he stare at the suit. "I looked hot in that suit" "I refuse you to dress in such a wear Nightwing!" Batman grunt back.

 **Then showed Jason in a Huntress one. "Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook," he sang. Now show Tim in a Black Canary one. "For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day!"**

"Oh my lord," the guys starter to bust out laughing. "Not be so down Robin, you and your brothers singing are amazing." Megan said to cheer up for friend, Robin force a smile.

 **Then shows all three of them. "You scum can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey!" They then did moves while singing.**

"Birds of Prey indeed, nuh Bats" Flash said, Batman glare at him, which quickly ran and hid behind Superman.

 **Batman's face looked like 'what the hell is this!' But the villains were loving it. Dick then shows, "Green Lantern has his special ring," he moved his hand outwards. Tim and Jason came behind Dick and singed, "Pretty strong that little thing."**

The older heroes' starter to laugh and chokes realizing what Nightwing just said. While Green Lantern wanted to hide.

 **Tim faces is in the screen, "Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell." Jason and Dick walked in front of Tim, "But who will bring him out of his shell."**

"Leave me out of it you guys" Blue Beetle yelled in embarrassment,

 **Now shows Dick sitting on a Piano that Damian is playing, "Flash's foes, they finish last." Dick putted his leg up, and cross it over. Jason then comes in the frame singing, "Too bad sometimes he's just too fast!" While singing he comes closer to the camera. Poison Ivy then says, "Lol."**

The Justice League howl in laugher, Flash yelled "That's not true!" The three birds wanted to disappear into the ground.

 **The Boys appear on screen again and starter to dance as they sang. "While all the boys can always save the day," They strike a pose each "No one does it better than the Birds of Prey! (The one and only Birds of Prey!)"**

Kid Flash starter to blushes "Robin, I'm sorry but brothers and you were cute when you did those posers, I mean- um" "Smooth, KF, smooth" Red arrow said, as Conner starter to stare at the floor thinking that Robin was cute doing the pose.

 **The screen when force on Batman as the boys starter to swing their hips and hands "While all the boys can always save the day," Shown their backside, Tim and Dick asset being expose "No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!"**

The leagues turns their heads quickly as they didn't want to die today. Batman glare at the screen, while in his heads "My babies, the filthy wolves are gonna eat them up!"

 **Dick sang "Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight!"**

Green Arrow places his hand covering his face,

 **(Hey!) a picture of Red Arrow at the left comer appear (I'm just saying...)**

 **Tim sang "Aquaman's always courageous," a zoom at Jason who sang "his little fish, less outrageous!"**

It was Aquaman turns to blushes, "That's not true…"

 **Tim sang "Plastic Man can expand," Dick and Jason came in "becomes putty in our hands!"**

"Oh my-" "Plastic Man" Batman spoke, Plastic Man turn slowly, "Hey B, I swear on- uh!" Batman grab him by the neck. "Stay away from my sons." Plastic Man nodded. "Yes sir!"

 **Back to Batman, the camera zoom in Batman face, who been put into shock.**

"Father are you alright" Shadowbat asked, Batman look a deep breath "I'm fine…"

 **Jason appear "While Superman may be the lead, he's fragile against a diamond ring"**

The other heroes' starter to laugh realizing what Red hood meant, Superman pouted.

" **While all the boys can keep you punks at bay," Batgirl was shown recording through the top windows.**

"Batgirl! You record that!" Nightwing yelled. Batgirl smile, "makes good blackmail, brother."

" **No one does it better than the Birds of Prey" Joker and Harley was shown singing to the song (The one and only Birds of Prey)**

 **Back to the Birds "While all the boys can always save the day," once again going to their back side, which shown the villains loving it and with hearts flying out "No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey!**

Batman broke his clipboard, causing them to move away from him.

 **The boys' starter to pose again, and move off stage, and surround Batman.**

"Please tell me, you're gonna loosed the rope" Batman asked his sons.

 **Dick sang as he place his hand Batman shoulder "Batman throws his Batarang," Batman screen face starter to cringe; Dick face starts to blushes "what a weapon, what a bang..."**

"Holy shit" Batman made a silent scream, while the heroes turn to the boys, Shadowbat grab his sword out. "Keep your filthy hands off my father!" "Where did he'd got that sword from!" as Kid Flash jump out of the way. Nightwing glared at his brothers, "don't you even dare." "I don't know Nightwing you seem a little too happy," Red Hood said with a hidden smirk. "…your other arm his hidden behind dad back." Robin stated from the picture. Nightwing duck as Shadowbat try to slice him. "Hold still Gr-Nightwing it won't hurt…that much."

 **Tim shown on the other side, putting his hands on his hip "Check out that utility belt," then placing his elbow on Batman shoulder "sure can make any heart melt..."**

Batman sigh, as in the background Shadowbat was threating to slice Nightwing and Robin in half and burn them alive, as Red Hood laugh.

 **Jason was shown in front of them "He's always right there for the save," He place his hand on his lip, as Dick blew a heart. "I'd like to see his secret cave..."**

Red Hood blushed under his helmet, "Oh my god, I can't believe this I'm gonna kill that little shit Bat." "Not before I kill you first" Shadowbat yelled. The other heroes ignore the family fights and continue watching.

 **Three sang as they move their shoulder and lean in "While Batman does things in his special way," Batman face with fill with unbelieved expression.**

"Didn't know the bat could made such face" "tell me about me."

" **He'd do it better with the Birds of Prey!" the move back on stage (The one and only Birds of Prey!) While Batman always seems to save the day, No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey! Birds of Prey..." they finish**

 **(Meow)**

 **Shadowbat was shown laughing, as Batgirl dragged Batman away. The screen turn back to the boys still in their final pose with star and claps around them. Then a pair of under pant was shown to Dick, which turns out to be Joker. Which got Damian to jump of the stage stab at Joker.**

Batman threw a Batarang which broke the screen, "Talk now you three, at the cave." The three nodded as they leave. "Wow talk about Daddy issues." Cyborg said.

Omake

"You mean you Daddy Kinky" Beast boy said. Everyone turn to him "…Beast boy where would you say that…" Raven said "Well it's obviously, that Nightwing guy along with Red Hood and Robin was totally flirting with Batman their own father. Even Shadowbat was angry when they were flirting with him." "Oh my god, poor bats…you think it's the same with his daughters too…"

While Wonder Woman starter thinking 'Great I have more competition to get Bruce attention, unless there are others too…" She narrow her eyes. While Shadowbat attack her, "I know thinking about my father, harp!" "HARP! Why you little-" Needless to say a fight about who Batman was going to end up with got into a fight and bets.

The End

I was meant to post this yesterday but something came out.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
